


A Nightmare Before Christmas

by Hypnobyl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnobyl/pseuds/Hypnobyl
Summary: After a fight, Cat has to make things right in time for Christmas.





	A Nightmare Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupercityCarnival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/gifts).



“I’ve never seen you look so grumpy,” Alex teases. She drops onto the couch, causing the hot cocoa in Kara’s mug to slosh dangerously close to the lip. She nabs the mug and sips the steaming liquid--and then blanches. “Did you spike this?”

“Yes,” Kara replies honestly.

“But you can’t even get drunk.”

“I know.”

“And you hate the taste.”

“I know.” 

Kara stares down at her now-empty hands and flexes her fingers. The reindeer quilt spread over her lap blurs as tears well in her eyes and threaten to dribble haplessly down her cheeks. Never one to fight her feelings, she gives into the urge to cry and leans into Alex’s quickly provided hug. She sinks into the comforting embrace and buries her face into Alex’s shoulder. Misery like this had only been a memory for many years, and she doesn’t enjoy experiencing the emotional agony.

“Is this about Cat?” 

Alex glides her fingers through Kara’s hair, a familiar gesture once used to calm Kara after her nightmares. Alex still recalls with nigh perfect clarity how Kara would slip into her bed, snuggle up close, and tremble until her fears had been soothed. She tries to forget the disdain she’d felt at first, hating this strange girl who invaded her home and her life, and then suddenly her bed as well. She’s glad to have Kara in her life now.

“I messed up, Alex.” Kara sucks in a rattling breath. “And now, it’s Christmas Eve, and we’re not together. It's a nightmare”

“Like, physically or relationship-wise?”

Kara shakes her head. “I don’t know, Alex. I’m scared.”

“What happened?” Alex hugs her closer.

“She found the e-vite I was sending to her mom for Christmas dinner.”

Alex knows just enough about Cat’s family situation to know that Kara’s stepped on a potential landmine. “She wasn’t happy?”

“No.”

“Did you tell her why you were going to send it?”

Kara shakes her head again. “I never got a chance to explain. It just… It turned into a shouting match, and she said I should stay with you for awhile.”

Alex grimaces and sits quietly while Kara finishes heaving out her emotions through her tears. “You know how heated she gets in the moment. Maybe she just wasn’t ready to listen.”

“She’s had plenty of time to call. She hasn’t.”

“I’m sorry, Kara.” Alex kisses her temple. “I know there’s nothing I can do, but I’m here for you, okay?”

“Thank you.” Kara nestles her head comfortably against her sister and sucks in a shaky breath. Her exhale is steadier. “Want to watch a movie?”

“I’ll go pop some corn. You pick the flick. Just no action.”

“They always get the gun fights wrong,” Kara replies, parroting Alex’s constant complaint back perfectly. 

“That’s my girl.”

Kara settles into the couch after Alex pushes her off. She closes her eyes and measures her breaths, determined to relax and let Alex’s presence ease the pain of loneliness. It’s not like she’s going to wake up tomorrow morning--Christmas morning--without Cat beside her. It’s not like everything is awful.

She hears a knock at the front door, Alex’s padding footsteps, and then a quiet, “Hello. Thanks for coming.”

She sits upright and clutches the reindeer blanket. The footsteps continue, but it’s not Alex who appears in the doorway to the living room. It’s Cat. She gulps down air now, a fish flopping on the deck in a futile attempt to reach water. Licking her lips, she tries to find a word, but even a simple greeting evades her. Cat fidgets. Actually fidgets.

“Good evening,” Cat says, her voice barely audible.

“Um,” Kara tries. “Hood?”

“What?”

“I tried to say hi and good evening.” She flushes. “Hood.”

“Ah.”

“Sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize.”

“Don’t I?”

Cat shifts her gaze to the far window and folds her arm across her belly. The posture is uncharacteristically demure, and Kara leans forward, curious.

“No, you don’t. It may have been brought to my attention that I never heard you out.”

“Alex?”

Cat tilts her head in confirmation.

“I mean, you had a right to be upset with me--”

“Kara, I didn’t come here to hear you defend my behavior.”

Kara shifts and sighs. “I’m sorry I almost contacted your mother.”

“Why would you want to?”

This question had an accusatory edge to it earlier, but Kara senses only curiosity now. “She’s family.”

“Only in title and by blood.”

“I just thought…” Kara summons her courage. “I just thought it would be nice to have everyone together for Christmas.”

“Why this year?”

“It’s the thirtieth.”

“The thirtieth what?”

“Year. Since Krypton exploded.” Kara does her best not to rip the quilt. She can’t meet Cat’s gaze, doesn't want to see the pity that’s indubitably there. 

“I didn’t realize.”

“I didn’t exactly put it on your calendar.”

“But I should have known. You turned thirty-four this year. I should have known.” Cat takes a tentative step forward, and then her pace settles into something more confident. Kara finds her eyes drawn up Cat’s legs, past her swaying hips, and into Cat’s gaze. “I apologize, Kara, and you know I don’t do that lightly.”

Kara smiles. “The last time you apologized was six years ago, when Carter found out that you were the reason he hadn’t been invited to Thomas’s birthday party.”

“Well, his mother shouldn’t have--”

“Cat.”

“I know. Let it go. I’m working on it.”

“I’m not saying you should let go of all the hurt your mother has caused you.” Kara reaches out and takes her hands. She guides Cat to sit beside her. “I just worry that you won’t ever get the chance to tell her how you feel. She’s getting older, you know.”

“I can’t believe you want me to make up with her.”

Kara shakes her head. “I do want to see the best in everyone, but even I have to admit that she’s not very nice. Cat, you have a lot of hurt. I see it every time she talks to you. You hide it pretty well, but I know. I want you to be able to say how badly she’s treated you. I want you to stand up for yourself while you have the chance, so things don’t end with you feeling perpetually like you’ve fought a war and never won a battle.”

“So, why invite her to Christmas?”

“In front of family, she’d be more likely to be on her best behavior. She might actually listen to you.”

Cat sighs, light and breathy. She leans her weight against Kara, who wraps her up in a hug without hesitation. They sit quietly on the couch, and Kara takes the time to assure herself that this is right and good. The world finally stabilizes when Cat tips her chin down and steals a kiss. The moment is interrupted when Alex bangs loudly into the room with a bowl of popcorn.

“Please tell me you heard me coming,” she begs, eyes closed. “You both better be fully clothed when I open my eyes.”

“Alex,” Kara chides.

She opens an eye and sighs with relief. “Oh, thank goodness.”

“We’d never defile your couch.” Cat’s tone suggests otherwise, and she winks to seal the deal.

Alex groans afresh. “Guys, come on. I have to live here.”


End file.
